


footprints on the moon

by Gerbilfriend



Series: castles in the sky, castles on the moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Communication fails, F/M, Family, Friendship, SAO!survivor usagi, Trauma, Usagi Needs A Hug, tagged this as m/f but its mostly gonna be gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: Usagi survived SAO but the fight doesn't end with castles in the sky, not when there are castles on the moon as well.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi & Griselda, Tsukino Usagi & Sailor Senshi, probably gerb is not great at Romace, tsukino usagi & tsukino iluko
Series: castles in the sky, castles on the moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956994
Comments: 44
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Bunny, Usagi, she was Usagi again, couldn’t sleep. She needed to use her old name now. She tossed and turned in her hospital bed even as the small moments sent aches though her rarely used joints, a shock after so long in a body that rarely felt pain.

It didn’t feel safe. Even with her mother curled up in the chair that one of the nurses brought it didn’t feel safe.

The sounds of the machines send shivers down her back,  _ this is not safe,  _ her instincts sang. 

She wanted Giselda, Youko, Silica, they said they would help her, find her but Usagi ached to make sure they were safe. To hug her and cry because they made it somehow, even though the clearers were only on the 75th floor. They were free.

Shifting again she turned her head to face the moonlight, letting it shine down on her face.

Sleeping is still hard, but illuminated by the full moon (the real, real, real moon, proof that this world was real and not just another illusion even though it felt a little like that) she finally felt herself drift off to sleep. 

Her dreams had the HUD in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Bunny did when she could get out of bed was get the nurse to wheel her to the hospital store. There she found a small bag of boiled sweets.

She swiped with her hand.

The clerk looked at her oddly. Right. She’s Usagi now. 

There is no menu now.

Usagi fumbles with the change purse she had borrowed from her parents (glad she had remembered that cor wasn’t the currency now), counting out the yen coins awkwardly. The clerk tapped his foot impatiently and Usagi resisted the urge to quail. 

Unwrapping them was hard and Bunny kept expecting to tap open a menu and the sweet was slightly sticky in her hands and it was distracting because they were sticky and she had forgotten that and-

They tasted strong. Strong and sweet and real and it hit her.

Really hit her.

_ This isn’t SAO anymore. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK~

“Mama?”.

“Yes Usagi?”. 

“Can you help me find my friends”. Because Bunny needed to make sure they were okay. Needed to to the point it ached.

“Friends?”. 

“Yea”, and it feels like a dam is open and Bunny is talking about them. About Silica and Pina, even if Pina wouldn’t be here and Bunny wanted to make sure that Silica was okay with that and Yolko and Schmit.

Yuna is an aching wound Bunny and Bunny can’t even start to describe her. Thats what stops Bunny from taking in the end.

When she looks up her mom is staring at her. 

She seems sad.

“What wrong Mama?”.

“I didn’t realize you made so many friends there”.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Silica was in the same hospital ward as her. 

“I’m Keiko”, Keiko said, smiling at her.

“Usagi”. It felt weird to say that. 

“Isn’t Bunny just Usagi in english”.

Usagi couldn’t help but giggle at that. “It's a good name”.

“It fits you”.

“Keiko’s cute too”.

The conversation fizzled out. She grasped for a topic but everything she was used to talking about was gone.

They were out of the castle afterall.

  
  


“I miss Pina”

“You’ll see her again!”. 

“I will?”.

“Yeah, I mean, Aincrad still there, right?” Bunny didn’t know much about codes but saving made sense, “so I bet you can see her again!”. 

Silica smiled. This time Bunny knew it was real.

  
  
  



End file.
